1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming images on sheets in the copy mode and a mode (the facsimile mode, printer mode, or the like) other than the copy mode, and sorting the sheets in units of modes.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional image forming apparatus that can execute a plurality of modes such as the copy mode, the facsimile mode, the printer mode, and the like is arranged to sort sheets on which images are formed in the respective modes using bins of a sorter in units of modes.
However, the respective bins are permanently assigned to the respective modes. For example, when an operator wants to form seven sets of copies in the copy mode, if five bins are assigned to the copy mode, seven sets of copies cannot be formed even when the bins for the facsimile and printer modes are not currently used and available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus which can solve the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus which can effectively use a plurality of storage means for storing sheets, and does not disturb the storage operations of sheets in different modes.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and the accompanying drawings.